The Administrative and Data Management Core (Core A) will provide a central resource for administering the program and will implement a management structure that will integrate and focus the scientific effort. This core will ensure scientific and fiscal oversight, facilitate communicafion and data exchange between invesfigators, and administer research funds. In the first specific aim, the Core will foster synergisfic research efforts by implementing a LIMS based software systems to promote data capture, tracking, and analysis, enable web-based collaborafion, and provide opportunities for planning and evaluation. The core will also foster communication between investigators by administering biweekly joint group meetings by conference call that also take advantage of a password-protected web site for data sharing. Core A will also organize and implement the annual retreat ofthe program, involving project leaders, principal researchers and members of the scientific advisory board. The second specific aim is to manage the scientific and fiscal components of the program. These components include implementafion of a publication plan for collaborative projects and a plan to deal with material transfer and project overiap. Fiscal management of the program will be coordinated through the Grants and Administrafion Office (GAO) at the Salk Institute.